Love, Love, Love
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Sehun bersikeras menolak kehadiran Jongin dalam hidupnya karna ia seorang pecandu narkoba. Bukan hanya itu, sosok Jongin pula sukses membuat Sehun kehilangan waktunya untuk mengejar Luhan—Sang Ketua OSIS yang dikaguminya sejak lama. Kaihun, Hanhun, slight Chanhun, Lulay, Chanlay, Kristao


Title : Love, Love, Love

Pairing : KaiHun, HanHun Slight LuLay, ChanLay, ChanHun, Kristao

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : Romance, School-life, Brothership

Length : chaptered (?)

Rate : T

Summary :

Sehun bersikeras menolak kehadiran Jongin dalam hidupnya karna ia seorang pecandu narkoba.

Bukan hanya itu, sosok Jongin pula sukses membuat Sehun kehilangan waktunya untuk mengejar Luhan—Sang Ketua OSIS yang dikaguminya sejak lama.

.

.

.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

The story is begin

.

.

_Chap 1 : Mysteriously Jongin._

_**Tokyo, Japan.**_

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencium aroma obat-obatan yang sangat dihafalnya, karena benda berbahan kimia itu telah menemaninya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Benda yang sangat dibencinya namun tak menutup kemungkinan ia juga sangat ketergantungan pada obat sialan itu!

Matanya bergerak menjelajahi atap kamarnya yang putih khas rumah sakit, Retinanya menangkap bias-bias cahaya di bagian paling ujung, Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Tak biasanya menjelang jam siang ada yang membesuknya. Disana ia menemukan sosok yang berdiri disamping pintu kamarnya. Apakah otousan? Sepertinya mustahil! Saat ini laki-laki paruh baya itu pasti sibuk dengan kertas-kertas saham yang tak berguna. Memerhatikan naik-turunnya grafik statistic dan lebih mementingkan gedung pencakar langitnya daripada mengurus darah dagingnya sendiri yang membusuk di rehabilitasi.

Jongin mengenal orang ini. "Kris." Panggilnya samar.

"Long time no see….. Jongin."

Pemuda itu—Kris—berjalan mendekati ranjang single size yang didominasi warna putih. Ia membawa bungkusan plastic dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan mendekat…. Menjauhlah!" Usirnya. Jongin tahu niat busuk Kris mendatanginya ke tempat ini.

Kris menampilkan seringainya. "Aku tak akan melepasmu!"

"Kubilang menjauh dariku!" Jongin dengan cekatan berdiri dari ranjangnya, Ia melempar benda apapun disekitarnya kearah Kris.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Tatapannya penuh kebencian, takut , luka, dan kesakitan. Tindakannya mencerminkan semua yang dialaminya. Perasaannya dan beban yang ditanggungnya.

"Tao menyerah begitu saja. Terpaksa aku yang turun tangan!" Ucap Kris dengan nada meremehkan.

Ia tak rela melepas sumber uang terbesarnya begitu saja. Jangan lupakan bahwa Kris sangat ahli dalam perhitungan. Analisisnya menunjukkan akan ada banyak angka yang hilang jika melepas Jongin dengan mudah .

"Kau orang yang kuandalkan setelah Tao, tak kusangka bisa berakhir disini!"

"Saat aku sekarat pun kau dan Tao melarikan diri ke Cina. Teman macam apa kau?"

Pertemuan kali ini begitu hampa. Hanya dirinya dan Kris. Pria itu benar-benar menginginkan Jongin bergabung dengannya. Kembali pada masa lalu. Disaat Jongin tanpa ragu menghamburkan lembaran-lembaran uang demi segram barang itu. Menghisapnya, atau dengan menyuntikan jarum pada lengan kanannya. Menikmati sensasi indahnya dunia dalam gengamannya. Tidak peduli akibat buruk pada kinerja otaknya. Tubuhnya sangat membutuhkannya. Walau dirinya mencoba untuk berhenti. Tapi yang ada tubuhnya terkulai lemas tak berdaya tanpa obat itu.

"Pakailah" tawarnya. Tidak!

Dirinya berakhir ditempat ini karna memang ingin terlepas dari obat terlarang yang telah menjerumuskannya pada hal yang membuat namanya tercoreng dari keluarganya. Semua orang tahu Kim Jongin, pemuda yang tumbuh dari lingkungan kolongmerat. Seorang anak dari Kim Changmin – CEO XOXO Group – Perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Korea yang merentangkan sayapnya di negri sakura ini.

"Pergilah dan bawa obat itu!" Jongin menolaknya secara halus. Ia ingin berubah menjadi Kim Jongin yang dulu. Anak yang cerdas dan aktif disekolah. Memenangkan olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional. Dan pribadi yang ramah pada semua orang yang dikenalnya.

Bukan Kim Jongin yang arrogant, pemarah dan bersikap acuh terhadap orang-orang disekelilingnya, Ia ingin kembali ke masa itu. Saat dirinya belum mengenal Kris dan Tao. Tidak ada narkoba dan sex bebas.

.

.

.

" Apa hasil test sudah keluar?" Tanya tuan Kim pada Dokter _(Rain gk jago bahasa jepang jadi 'dokter' aja)_

Ia tahu telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Sejak kepergian istrinya ia berubah menjadi workaholic dan melupakan anaknya. Meninggalkannya dikesendirian sampai akhirnya Jongin terperosok dalam lingkaran narkoba.

"Ya, Hasilnya memuaskan. Dia mengalami peningkatan. Sejauh ini Jongin mulai merespon orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya." Terang dokter itu.

Dokter tersebut masih mengingat jelas ketika Jongin pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Tubuh yang kurus, pipinya sangat tirus dan tidak penah berbicara sepatah kata pun. Matanya selalu menatap tajam pada semua orang yang membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Apa keputusanku tepat?" Tuan Kim bertanya kembali.

Awalnya ia shock melihat kondisi anaknya yang diseret kepolisian karna tertangkap basah menggunakan obat-obatan haram itu. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Mana ada ayah yang tega melihat anak satu-satunya hidup lama disel tahanan.

Terpaksa ia menyewa pengacara mahal untuk melakukan banding dipersidangan. Kejadian tersebut banyak menyedot media massa. Hingga akhirnya harga saham perusahaan menurun drastic, banyak pihak investor yang membatalkan kontrak kerjasama. Perusahaannya berada diujung tanduk. Ia tak punya pilihan lain membawa Jongin ke rehabilitasi di kaki Gunung Fuji. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Dengan ini kasus anaknya tenggelam tak terangkat lagi kepermukaan. Dan nasib perusahaannya bisa terselamatkan.

"Ha'i (Ya). Rehabilitasi lebih baik daripada membiarkan anakmu mendekam dipenjara."

"Aku ingin memindahkan Jongin ke Korea, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Ia berencana menetapkan anaknya sekolah disana. Jongin harus memulai hidup baru dan jauh dari teman-teman nakalnya.

" Bagus! Dia akan melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi disini."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, South Korea**_

Namja manis ini setia dengan posisinya. Duduk dibangku taman kota, menunggu seseorang yang telah lama dikaguminya.

"Luhan hyung." mengingat nama itu ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Sebantar lagi… Sebentar lagi!" Ia terus bergumam sesekali melirik arlojinya. Pukul 4 setengah.

Matahari yang berada diatas langit perlahan mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik garis-garis berwarna orange. Hari sudah mulai senja, Semilir angin pun menerpa surai caramelnya. Udara mulai dingin, lalu-lalang di taman sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Ia hanya sendiri ditaman ini, sendiri!

"Pabbo! Seharusnya aku tak mengharapkannya datang." Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya. Memangnya siapa Luhan? Dia bahkan bukan kekasihmu. Namja itu merutuki kebodohannya.

"Oh Sehun."

Namja itu mendongkakan kepalanya, Ada guratan kekecewaan diwajahnya. Ia pikir orang yang meneriaki namanya Luhan hyung, ternyata bukan.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" Tanyanya sarkatik.

Sehun mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja dia melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikan pada Sehun. "Hyung.."

"Seharusnya aku menendang si Rusa brengsek itu!" Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. Luhan terlihat semena-mena pada hoobenya sendiri. Membiarkannya menunggu selama dua jam setengah di cuaca sedingin ini.

"Chanyeol hyung…" cicit Sehun, ia menarik kembali tangannya. "Dia pasti datang."

"Kau mau mati membeku huh?!" Chanyeol menyeret paksa tangan Sehun ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Sehun sendiri memilih bungkam daripada berbicara mengenai Luhan. Dia tahu, Chanyeol hyung pasti marah padanya karna terus menghiraukan omongannya tentang dirinya yang tanpa lelah mengejar Luhan hyung yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun meliriknya.

Chanyeol menatap sinis Sehun, "Kau berulang kali ku nasehati!" Ucapnya dingin.

Sehun mengerti arah pembicaraan ini berujung kemana. Jangan salahkan Sehun bila ia jatuh pada pesona Xi Luhan. Salahkan saja namja china itu yang mempunyai magnet agar dirinya tertarik dan tidak bisa lepas dari jerat seorang ketua OSIS disekolahnya.

"Berhentilah mengejarnya!"geram Chanyeol.

Ia tak ingin melihat dongsaengnya terluka lagi karna teman sekelasnya. Sehun namja yang innocent, Ia lebih layak mendapatkan kekasih seribu kali lebih baik dari Luhan.

"Tapi hyung—" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkataanya, Chanyeol sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil samping yang Sehun tempati, "Turunlah! Sudah sampai."

Sehun mengangguk, Ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. tangannya mengeratkan tasnya dipunggung. Sesekali memandang wajah Chanyeol yang masam. "Gomawo hyung."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. " Cepat masuk kerumah. Eommamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Perintahnya.

Ia langsung masuk kembali kemobilnya. Memacu Bugatti Veyron dengan perlahan karna jarak rumah Sehun dan dirinya sangat dekat. Sehun adalah tetangganya sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum memegang knop pintu.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang!"

Terlihat orang-orang dirumahnya sedang sibuk. Biasanya Sehun akan disuguhi pemandangan yang sunyi tanpa ada suara berisik derap langkah kesana-kemari. Eommanya selalu berada didapur, membantu Jung ahjuma memasak. Bukan mengangkat perabotan berbahan kayu dengan bobot lumayan berat.

"Sehun~ah.. Kau darimana saja chagi?!" Nyonya Oh meletakan lukisan keluarga didekat kursi, Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Tumben sekali anak semata wayangnya pulang larut.

"Aku belajar dengan Chanyeol hyung dirumahnya." Sehun tersenyum hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya mencari alasan. Nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusak sayang surai anaknya.

"Besok kau punya teman baru Sehun~ah." Lanjut Nyonya Oh senang.

Mempunyai anak satu sangat sepi sekali didalam keluarganya. Untung saja teman lama suaminya – Mr. Kim— menelfon akan menginap dirumah ini bersama anaknya.

"Maksudnya? Sehun sudah punya banyak teman eomma!" Ketusnya berlalu menaiki tangga. Nyonya Oh mengikuti langkah anaknya. Lucu sekali melihat tampang anaknya yang cemberut. Sehun tidak berubah sedikitpun meski sekarang beranjak dewasa. Pola tingkahnya seperti anak 5 tahun, sangat menggemaskan!

"Anak dari sahabat appa akan pindah ke Seoul dan bersekolah denganmu." Sahutnya. Sehun yang mendengarnya tidak peduli. Ia melempar tasnya ke lantai kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk berwarna biru langit, warna favoritnya.

Nyonya Oh kesal sekali melihat kebiasaan Sehun tidur tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Ia menepuk pelan pantat Sehun. "Chagi ganti seragammu lalu tidur." Bujuknya. Sehun menggeleng tidak mau. Posisinya sudah nyaman, malas sekali untuk bangun.

"Besok libur eomma!" Timpal Sehun. Tak apa-apa kan seragamnya dipake tidur? Lagipula seragam gantinya banyak. Jika yang dipakainya kusut atau rusak masih ada beberapa potong untuk dikenakan.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya ini hari minggu yang tenang. Bergelung diselimut stitchnya yang tebal . Menyembunyikan dirinya dari sinar mentari yang terik dan yang terakhir sleeping beautynya yang panjang seperti putri-putri dalam dongeng.

Apa daya ketika sang eomma—si penguasa rumah—membangunkannya dengan paksa. Mata yang terkatup rapat terpaksa terbuka lebar mendengar ancaman pinkipinku miliknya akan dibakar jika tetap tidur.

" Aku mengantuk eomma!" Rengeknya. Nyonya Oh mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia tetap menarik selimutnya memakai tenaga besar.

"Bangunlah… Kita terlambat Sehun!" Nyonya Oh membawa tubuh ringkih Sehun ke kamar mandi. Sulit sekali membangunkan princenya. Ia cemas dengan nasib Sehun, Siapa yang akan menikahi anaknya kelak? Sehun pemalas akut. Bangun tidur selalu saja siang bolong. Masa anaknya kalah bersaing dengan ayam jago depan rumahnya.

"Eomma …. Kita akan kemana?" Teriak Sehun dalam kamar mandi.

"Bandara.". Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Incheon, Airport**_

"Sehun seumuran denganmu. Kau tahu? Dia anak yang manis!" Changmin menceritakan anak temannya. Ia menyadari mood Jongin sangat buruk. Mengirimkannya ke korea tanpa persetujuannya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Menurut penjelasan dokter yang merawatnya, Jongin sudah sembuh dari ketergantungannya pada narkoba, Ia menginginkan awal baru bagi hidup Jongin. Makanya Ia memilih Seoul kota yang tepat untuk mengenyam pendidikan. Anak-anak berandalan yang memberi pengaruh buruk pada Jongin tidak akan mengejarnya kesini.

" Lama!" kata Jongin singkat.

Mereka menunggu keluarga Oh menjemput ke bandara. Ini sudah 2 jam! Rasanya menjengkelkan ketika tubuhnya lelah ingin istirahat harus berdiam diri di bandara.

"Changmin oppa!" Suara lengkingan Nyonya Oh mengusik gendang telinga Sehun.

"Eomma ini bukan di hutan."

Sehun berjalan malas menghampiri teman orang tuanya, ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Eommanya merangkul pundak namja itu. Kebahagian jelas terpatri diwajahnya. Sehun pikir orang-orang jepang mungkin kaya raya terlihat dari pakaiannya. Wajahnya tak terlalu asing. Seperti pernah bertemu, tapi dimana?

"Anakmu?" Eomma menggangguk, Dia menepuk bahu Sehun mengisyaratkan untuk memberi salam.

Sehun paham, Ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada namja itu, "Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida." Sapanya ramah.

Tiba-tiba saja pria paruh baya memeluknya erat. Tangannya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Sehun. "Kau sudah besar."

"Changmin oppa, Apa ini Jongin?" Nyonya Oh menunjuk namja yang seumuran dengan Sehun. Changmin mengangguk.

Sehun menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, Tampan!

"Yuri~ah … Dia sedikit antisosial." Bisiknya. Yuri mengerti.

Changmin sudah menjelaskan dari awal alasan Jongin dipindahkan ke Seoul, Changmin mengharapkan anaknya berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Jongin berjalan melewati mereka sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menyapa kedua orang yang telah membuatnya mati kebosanan dibandara.

"Dimana mobilnya?" Tanyanya sinis.

Sehun harus mengoreksi pengakuannya. Jongin memang tampan tapi tidak dengan sikapnya, ugh.. arrogant sekali. Tatapannya sangat tajam seolah bisa menguliti tubuh Sehun.

"Ikuti aku!" sergah Sehun. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk!

Sehun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya. Jika bukan karna menunggui Jongin ditoilet, ia akan duduk santai bersama eommanya dimobil. "Mianhae."

Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Eh… Oh Sehun?"

"Luhan hyung."

Sehun tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan namja yang disukainya dibandara. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara senang karna bisa melihatnya secara dekat, dan kecewa karna Luhan mengingkari janjinya kemarin. Membuat Sehun mati kedinginan menunggu di taman.

Luhan menepuk celananya membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Menjemput seseorang." Jawab Sehun pelan, Ia menunduk. Sulit sekali menetralisirkan gejolak jantungnya yang terus berdetak cepat.

"Hyung sendiri bagaimana?" giliran Sehun kali ini yang bertanya. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. Terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum mengeluarkan jawabannya. "Mmm… sama sepertimu."

Sehun mengganguk. Siapa tebaknya? Apa seseorang dimaksudnya kekasih? Andwae! Walaupun Luhan hyung terkenal disekolah dan mempunyai ribuan fans, Setahunya Luhan belum mempunyai kekasih.

"Kau… mau menemaniku?" Ajaknya. Sehun tak mengerti, Bukannya Luhan kebandara untuk menjemput seseorang? Untuk apa meminta Sehun menemaninya?

Luhan melihat mimic Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun terlihat sangat bingung. " Daripada menunggunya disini lebih baik mengajakmu pergi ke kedai buble tea dekat bandara." terang Luhan pada Sehun.

"Akh… It-itu" Sehun mulai gugup. Apa ini bisa dikatagorikan berkencan? Oh Sehun kau narsis sekali. Dia hanya tak ingin menunggu ditempat membosankan ini. Ajakannya hanya sebatas teman mengobrol saja.

"Mmmmmm"

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin sialan!" Bentak Sehun.

Dengan seenak jidatnya dia menarik tangan Sehun tanpa aba-aba. Menjauhkan jaraknya dari Luhan. Setidaknya biarkan Sehun mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang mempunyai attitude yang buruk. Sehun sudah meronta melepaskan cengkraman Jongin pada tangannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin sangat kuat. Dia hanya beralasan ingin cepat sampai rumah lalu tidur.

Luhan sendiri mematung melihat hoobenya diseret paksa oleh namja yang tak dikenalnya. Ia ingin sekali memberikan bogem mentah padanya, Sehun merintih kesakitan tapi orang itu tak memerdulikannya. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya untuk menyusul dua namja itu.

"Luhan Ge!" teriak seseorang dibelakangnya.

Sepintas Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepupu dari tirai bambu itu telah sampai dibandara. Dengan berat hati Luhan menghampiri didinya dan berhenti menyusul Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menggerutu tak jelas dikamarnya. Ia memukul bantal-bantalnya memakai kepalan tangannya. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi masih terlintas dikepalanya. Sehun setiap akan tidur selalu berdoa agar bisa didekatkan dengan jodohnya—Luhan hyung. Tapi ketika doanya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Kenapa disaat itu dia mengirimkan setan kecil kedalam hidupnya? Dia merusak semua impiannya.

Brengsek!

Lihatlah sekarang! KIM JONGIN keparat meringkuk dikasur king size milik Sehun layaknya seekor anjing.

Sehun bersikeras menolak kehadiran Jongin dihidupnya. Satu atap yang sama dengannya. Berangkat sekolah bersama.. Terakhir tidur diranjang yang sama?

"Eomma kau membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan…."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

RainDay:

Rain baik hati bukan? Publish 4 ff baru sekaligus. Ini disengaja karna Rain mau ngucapin permintaan maaf dan terima kasih sudah support Rain si author amatiran. Rain gak mau buat reader menunggu lama kehadiran Rain (Emang ada?) karna Rain masih "HIATUS". Apa sich da aku mah author tanpa reader bagaikan butiran debu #KISSANDHUGreader#KETCHUPbasah.

Special guest kali ini adalah Luhan EXO M* Tebar menyan.

Luhan : Author gila! Kenapa bikin Kaihun vs Hanhun mulu sih?

Rain : Karna kisah cinta segitiga kalian menarik untuk dikaji. #bahasa makalah mulai keluar.

Luhan : Kapan ff special Hanhun tanpa si kkamjong? *Jambakrambutfrustsi.

Rain : Jangan mengeluh _Rusa_! Sudah bagus tiap ff Rain, tetua kedua di grup EXO dijadiin guardian angelnya Sehun.

Luhan : Gak usah manggil gua **"TUA" ***BantingRainketembok

Jangan tungguin ff Rain. Chap 2nya diupdate dengan waktu yang lama. (Rain akan hiatus beberapa bulan lagi)

Inget yach Rain siap nerima kritik & saran dari kalian (baik penulisan #kepanjangan atau kependekan tiap chapnya, plot, karakter, atau gaya bahasa yang digunakan, typo, updatan ffnya, kalo perlu review yg panjang boleh kok. segala macem.) tapi gak ada bash okey!

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Luhan & Rain : ~ Sayonara chingudeul ~


End file.
